Princess's life
by luckywolf14
Summary: Most people who know Princess might say she's spoiled, mean, and stuck-up which is true but the real question is how did she get that way? Here we travel with Princess to see how she lives her life being who she is. rated T for violence, language, and cutting
1. Chapter 1: school

"You bitch!"

"Ya slut!"

"Stupid tramp!"

"Ugly, fat, stupid cunt!" I yelled at her.

Looks like I hit her last nerve because she tackled me to the ground punching me. Unlike her I knew how to fight back considering I fought the powerpuff girls so much.

_My name is Princess._

I tossed her off of me and checked my nose, it was bleeding a little. I clenched my fist in anger and threw myself on top of her elbow first. I am 16 years old in high school. I pinned her to the ground my knees on her shoulders as i punched her face repeatedly. I made her nose bleed with luck it was probably broken. Then That bitch started to pull my hair so I poked her eyes and shoved dirt in her mouth while I laughed.

_I go to pokey oaks high school. _

She spited out the dirt and threw mud in my eyes. I stopped hitting her to wipe the mud from my eyes. Then I got mad. I pulled her hair so hard she screamed then I took off my shoe and shoved it into her smart ass mouth. While I shoved dirt and worms into her ears.

_And ever since I was in preschool_ _I wanted to be a PowerPuff girl._

I was just about to make her swallow worms when, Someone pulled me back by my arms. As I kicked and scream for them to let me go. I wasn't finished with her yet. I turned to see who interrupted the fight i can recognize those pink eyes anywhere since she was the only girl in school with those eyes it was Blossom. A Powerpuff girl, the leader, and the smart one. Not to mention the goody too shoes. I stopped struggling as she started to dragged me to the principal's office not doubt. I glanced back to only see Bubbles and Buttercup help that hore back up. Bubbles was the blond cute blue eyed one of her group and the 'innocent' one she but she just leads people on I know for a fact she had already lost her virginity. Then there was Buttercup the tough one, with green eyes and black hair,the angry one she saw the fight start but she was too busy laughing to stop us.I landed in the principle's office thanks to Blossom and had to 'explain my self' on why I fought that girl.

"Ms. Morebucks, can you please tell me why you fought another girl this week. "The principle said.

He was an old gezzer with chubby cheeks and white hair, going bald. He wore an old brown business suit and was really fat. He went by the name Mr. Dlo. Only backwards for old.

_And I have problems._

I explained my story " well it all started when that bitc- I mean when that girl insulted me then attacked me for no real reason, so naturally i had to defend myself. And she just got mad I was kicking her butt. " That was half of the truth really.

"Oh really? Well I have a Powerpuff girl here who saw the whole thing. Buttercup would you come in here please?" Mr. Dlo said signaling Buttercup with his hand to come inside.

She came in with a black t-shirt a dark green jacket with the sleeve ripped off and ripped black jeans. She walked in with her arms crossed glaring at me but smiling. SHe seemed in a light mood considering she's missing class for this. She sat down in the empty chair next to me.

"Buttercup will you please tell me what happened." Mr. Old said.

"But I already told you what happened!" I argued.

He just rolled his eyes and ignored me and focused Buttercup. I proceeded to get angry at him, at that girl I fought , at the Powerpuff girls for stopping me, at the whole school who never liked me, at my father who... My thought were interrupted by Buttercup's voice.

"Look Princess made fun of Terra (the girl I fought) and then they went at it. They were fighting like if they been at each others throats all year long which the probably were. But to be honest I did not expect Princess here to win I mean look at her." She gestured at me

I just got more mad at her.

She continued " But ya, it was Terra's fault for throwing the first punch."

Mr. Dol nodded and called in Blossom and Bubbles.

Now it was Buttercup's turn to get mad. "Why are you calling them in? I already told you what happened." She argued.

Mr. Dlo replied that he needed everyone's point of view. But I don't know why because he's just going to suspend me anyway. I nodded at Buttercup understandingly. She just nodded back and looked at her sisters who were walking in.

"Blossom will you please explain what you saw." The principle asked.

"Certainly MR. Dlo." Blossom answered respectfully and continued " You see Princess here was insulting Terra and Terra was only defending herself verbally. But things proceeded to escalate and Terra started a fight with Princess. You she this was all Princess's fault! And studies show that-"

I grew angry and interrupted Blossom and I said " Hey Blossom studies show that your a bitch. And that wasn't even my fault she attack me remember. "

"But it was you that insulted her." Blossom argued. stepping closer to me.

_Sure every girl has problems but mine are a little different. _

"But it was her that started the violence." I replied.

Bubbles stayed silent, watching me and tearing up a little before she turned away. Whats her problem. Just them Terra walked in. Her ugly brown-blond hair was masking her stupid freckled face, with her boring brown eyes, as she was holding her nose with a tissue. I snickered hoping that I broke it. She was as tall as me but she was fat (A/N she was only five pounds more but Princess still called her fat) she sat next to Buttercup.I was on the far left she was on the right and Buttercup was in the middle.

"Now Terra, can you please tell me what happened today. " Mr. Dlo said.

"Well..." She trailed off then giving me an accusing look. "It all started when Princess made fun of me. Soooo naturally I had to fight back to defend myself so I tackled her to the ground. But you should have heard those thing she was calling me."she was starting to fake cry" And-And I have a lot of stuff to deal with at home and i just couldn't deal with all of this. I'm sorry , i really am." the brown eyes girl responded pretending to tear up. i could tell she wasn't really crying she takes drama and they teach you to cry on cue.

It was so obvious she was faking it. But the gullible principal actually bought that. what the hell? He even offered her tissues.

"I think I heard enough here. " he finally said.

"Finally!" I yelled out feeling tired of all of this. " Now if you excuse me I have stuff to do so if you don't-" the old man interrupted me

"No Princess. I see what has happened here and you are suspended."

"What!?" I shouted/questioned.

"I will be talking to your father about this. Terra you have the rest of the day off you should go home and rest. "

"Thank you Mr. Dlo. " The ugly brown-blond girl cheered as she stuck her tongue at me.

That little- my thoughts were interrupted by the balding man. "As for you Princess to back to class and after school you have detention. then i don't want to see you here fore 2 weeks. Understand?"

I clenched my fists in anger and didn't say anything more i just nod my head and left. I grumbled to myself as I walked to class not bothering by getting my books from my locker. The Powerpuffs left after I did and disperse in to there own ways. Buttercup and Bubbles had the class next to me so they followed. Buttercup ran ahead to talk to me.

"Hey you know just for the record I say you were innocent. "

"Ya like I don't know that myself. " I replied anger still in my voice.

"Hey! If you didn't talk like that then maybe the Principal would have believed you. " she crudely replied.

"Whatever. " She growled in anger and walked up ahead taking the shortcut to class.

I went the long way while Bubbles was still following me.

"If your going to be following me you better just come up and walk next to me. "I said as i stopped to wait for her.

She slowly walked towards me timid for some reason with her hand next to her mouth I mean she's a Powerpuff she's supposed to be brave. She was right next to me and we begain walking again.

"You know I can help. " the blue eyed girl said mousey.

"Help? Help with what?" I questioned eyeing her.

She didn't reply she stared at my arms. I looked at them and saw my scars were showing. I gasped and covered them quickly and looked away embarrassment in my eyes.

_Yes it's true ever since I was young I cut myself I tried to hide it the best that I could with a long sleeved yellow jacket and lie saying it was from Paris or something. People never really noticed it before._

"Did...anyone else notice them?" I shyly asked. Hopefully no one did.

"I don't think so." She answered still sad and continued "Princess." I turned to look at her "Does your father do anything-"

I fitful at her replied " My father doesn't do anything!" I looked down at my shoes " He doesn't do anything... he never does. " my voice sounding shy and timid at the end.

we were outside of my class room and stopped walking. She looked at me and took out a piece of paper out f her pocket and wrote down something. And handed it to me.

"Here. If you ever need to talk or need a friend or anything really. " The blond female said and gave me a hug.

I felt water on the back of my neck. 'Please don't be crying' I thought. No one has really hugged me in years when they do they don't mean it they just have to. But, no one is making her hug me. She broke the hug and walked away to her class with her classic smile on her face, she looked back at me with bright eyes and left. I looked at the piece of paper and it was her number below that it read 'if your ever sad just give me a text and ill be over there with a bucket of ice cream ready to talk in no time.'


	2. Chapter 2: my mother

I sighed and put the piece of paper in my pocket before entering class. I was about to walk in when I started to think, 'I'm really tired today and I don't want to deal with anymore bullshit. I'm going home they can't do anything if I don't show up for class.' I turned around and started to walk outside the school. I took my time walking out. As I walked out I pulled out my arm and pulled up the sleeve. I sighed as I saw all my cuts they're the only thing that keeps me sane. I was outside of school and began to walk home. I didn't really like taking cars or limos or helicopters. I only rode in them to up hold the 'image' my father and every one else expects me to. I began to think on how much I changed since I was younger.

I was such a brat always wanting everything. As I grew older I began to realize I had and could have anything I want by just asking for it. Anything and everything except one thing love. I never really felt love from my father he never said it he only gave me money when I said I loved him. I never had real friendship love. No one would be friends with me which in hindsight was my fault and even when I did talk to my 'friends' at school they would only like me for my money not the real me. I thought being a Powerpuff girl would make me loved but they never wanted me to be one. And the past love I never got was a romantic having a real boyfriend all of them only wanted either money or sex. I sighed again as I made my way home.

It got cloudy and began to rain heavily. I didn't walk any faster, if anything I walked slower. I've always liked the rain. It always had such a peaceful sound. It got a bit foggy and there where few cars.i just kept walking at the same pace with the same tired expression on my face. i walked for about an hour until i made it home. i went through the big gold gate outside of our house and pulled out my keys to opened the front door. it was big and grand covered in complicated designs but not heavy. As I made my way into my house my clothes and hair drenched in water many servants and butlers and maids came to help me dry off. They asked why didn't I call for them to pick me up. I just shrugged and made my way to my room as the dried my hair and wrapped a towel around me. It hasn't changed a lot since I was little still a huge bed still had hundreds of stuff animals everywhere. I gave a deep breath and heard my father's car come in the driveway.

I grew excited and ran out of my room to greet him dropping my towel on the way. i still had on my wet clothes tho.

"Hi daddy!" I bursts with excitement.

He gave a nod and held his hand up not bothering to wave it. As he looked passed me.

I frowned a bit but continued "Daddy how was work?"

Again he said nothing.

And it wasn't that he was tiered or couldn't talk he could but he would never talk to me. I don't know why tho. I try so hard to be a good daughter too. Every morning I would bring him his newspaper and a cup of coffee non-fat double-late with tow spoons of sugar and a hit of honey just the way he liked it. But he would never smile when I gave it to him not even a thanks. But he would always say thanks and smile when the servants would get it for him. I looked at my father who was resting on his chair by the fire drinking tea. He never talks to me. I never even heard his voice directed to me, it was always someone else when he spoke.

I gave one last attempt. "Hey dad! I need to tell you something. I got into a fight at school. Don't you have anything to say to me?" I say a little to excited hope in my eyes that he will say something to me or anything really.

He only grumbled not even bothering to look at me. I had, had it I ran up to my room crying jumping on my bed and sobbing on my pillow. After what felt like an hour I got up and rubbed my eyes. I saw a glass of water on the nightstand next to my bed. It must have been a maid passing by.

I pulled out my phone that was water-proof from my pocket and text my ' best friend'

**Hi. It's me Princess. :) I really need to talk now.**

**Oh it's you. Listen I heard today you got into a fight.**

** And? **

**Ya. I'm not your friend anymore. **she replied.

**What!? but I thought we were friends. :'( **I messaged.

**Omg Princess you such a crybaby XD anyways your super lame now and no one wants to be you friends anymore. Soooo you can just die in a hole and no1 will ever miss you:) hahaha bye :) Fat Ass! **she texted.

I put my phone away and felt more tears come on. I texted all my 'friends' and the all said the same only more hurtful words. I wanted to cry but I refused to show anymore tears. I drank the water that was still next to my bed. I sighed and I drank the water and got up making my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

'Fat ass' lingered in my head as I looked at myself.

"They're right." I said to myself.

My hair was tangled and messy with an ugly shade of red. My ugly brown eyes were way to common. I had way to many freckles to be cute. My nose was hideous and pig like. I pulled up my shirt and saw my 'tires' the fat lumps around my stomach. I saw I had a muffin top. (A/N she she's herself as fat when actually she's one of the skinniest girls in her class).

My thieves were touching. "Gross." A voice in my head told me.

My subconscious was right. About this.

" I really am ugly and fat and stupid!" I spoke to myself.

As I turned away from the mirror closing my eyes. I don't want to look at myself anymore.

"My mother was wrong." I whispered as I opened my eyes again in extreme anger. "MY MOTHER WAS WRONG!" I screamed with my voice cracking as I threw my hands at the glass breaking the mirror. She was wrong to think I'm beautiful. she was wrong to think i would ever accomplish anything, and **she was wrong to love me! **

I smashed it again and again until my hands were bleeding viciously. I was breathing heavily as I stared at my reflection from the millions of broken pieces. I saw my mother in the reflection she was behind me.

"What do you want?!" I snapped at her.

She remained silent as she stared at me tho the mirror in disbelief. I hated that when I talked to someone they don't respond. Just like my father.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I screamed my voice cracking again.

My hands still on the broken glass blood falling on to the counter where the mirror was hung over. The white marble now covered in blood. iwas was breaching heavily angrily staring at my own reflection.

"Why are you doing this?" She said in her calm mellow voice she always used. Her long brown hair flowing around her beautiful face. Her beautiful chocolate eyes complemented her hour glass figure perfectly. I could never be as beautiful as her.

"Because I'm ugly. " I replied simply.

"No. Your not. You are beautiful. " she calmly said. then she was gone just like that, she disappeared.

My mind immediately went back to when I was younger. I was 4 years old but I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 4 years old, a year before I met the Powerpuff girls. I was 4 years old when my mother the only person in the world who truly cared for me was taken away from me.

_Flash back_


	3. Chapter 3: Mommy Please

**_WARNING: ch__ this __apter contains rape,blood,and other graphic things your discretion is advise. in other words if this triggers you in anyway don't read it._**

_Flash back_

Another's POV

One day a young mother and her child were walking through the streets of Townsville. It was a beautiful day the birds were singing the robbers and crooks were hiding, All was calm the robbers don't come out until night so there were safe. She left with out bodyguards not seeing a use for them today and not wanting to waist there time. The mother walking with her child was young and beautiful looked for people to help. She had long brown hair, bright brown eyes, and a loving smile.

She would usually spend her time helping the homeless, the hungry, the robbed, and the down on their luck. She would do what she could for those who excepted her help. Some were thankful others called it 'pity'. She decided to take her daughter with her today. She hardly went outside and wanted to know where her mother always went to.

She was a cute young baby girl only 4 years old turning 5 very soon. She had curly red hair, many freckles apon her face, and her mother's loving smile. She would often smile when her mother would. They had one of the strongest bonds in Townsville.

While they were walking the mother heard a plea for help in an ally. Normally she would avoid these places but she couldn't ignore a cry for help. She rushed down the ally but hiding her daughter around the many empty boxes first. She was horrified at the condition this poor old man was in. He seemed to have broken his leg and threw his back out and his arm was being crushed under an old dumpster. He smelled like if he hadn't bathe in weeks. The condition of this old man almost brought the mother to tears.

Once she was close enough to the old man he smiled. Not the thankful smile but an evil smile as if he knew something had was going to happen. Just then two huge men came out with knifes and guns. One man was a young light skinned man with spiking blond hair and scars on his face, he held a sharp rusty knife. The other a bit older had dark skin no hair and had an eyepatch, he held a black handgun with dried blood on it. She held her arms up quickly hoping they would leave her alone after they got her money but she was never wronger in her life. They didn't want money they wanted her.

She was horrified once she understood their intentions. She quickly looked to her child still hidden near the boxes and saw her innocent expression one last time before the men grabbed the mother and did what they wanted to do her. Having no idea she had a daughter watching not that they'd care anyway. The little girl had no idea what to do she could barley even speak as it is and only spoke few words and there where directed to her mother, but she couldn't leave her mother.

Her mother told her to stay there and that is what she did. But it was torture, hearing her mother's screams and seeing what had happened. The little girl was to petrified and mentally sacred to move or do anything so she just watched. She watched her mum raped and killed before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. Once the thugs were finished the walked out our the alley as if nothing happened. The girl still behind the boxes was still in shock of what happened. It took her a full minute to register everything that had just happened. And she took off running to her mothers lifeless body.

"Mommy" the little girl hoarsely said tears now falling as she tried to shake her mum awake kneeling beside her.

Her mother's eyes were still open but were lifeless and appeared gray.

"Mommy please wake up." She shook her more trying to get her to move. "Mommy...mommy please... MOMMY PLEASE I NEED YOU!" She was now screaming, shouting for her mum to wake up.

"MOMMY! MOMMMY!" She continued screaming.

She stopped shaking her and now threw herself on her sobbing. She must have been sobbing for hours in the moonlight until someone who was walking by found her. He was wearing a white coat, black slacks and shoes and was smoking on his pipe. He nearly walked past the alley when he heard sobbing he turned his head and found a little girl crying over a dead body in the moonlight. Her rushed near the girl. She looked at him and cowered thinking he would do the same fate on her as fell apon her mother.

He tried to console her the best he could. He looked at the body and knew she's been gone for quite some time now. No use in calling the ambulance.

"Hey there. It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered in a gentle voice wiping the tears from her eyes.

She believed his words but did not stop crying.

"What's your name little girl?" He asked soothingly.

She didn't respond "Where do you live?" He tried again.

And again no response. He saw he necklace which read 'Princess Morbucks'. He instantly recognized that name. She was the daughter of the riches guy in town.

"Is Princess your name?" He questioned.

She nodded her head but said nothing. Her tears now stopped.

He remembered where her father lives having to pass it every time he went grocery shopping "I think I know where you live would you let me take you there?" He questioned.

The little girl nodded her heard and took one last look of her mother before getting up. She kissed her mother's cheek, got up and left with the man. She held his hand afraid to be alone in his street. Right before they turned the alley she took one last look at her mother who was covered in blood and her clothed where ripped, she drowned in moonlight making everything vizable. The man in the white coat began walking the girl home, he tried to make a conversation trying to make the mood lighter. He could already tell she wasn't going to talk and who could blame her she in now emotionally traumatized for life.

He started a one-sided conversation about him being a scientist and is going to try and make daughters and so on and so on. The little red head grew tired of and started to walk slower and slower, the professor seeing this bent over and picked the girl up carrying her home. She ignored the whole thing as the horrifying memories replayed in her head. She was snapped out of the once they reached her house. The guards at first didn't let the scientist through, but the little girl made them.

"Don't touch him!" She ordered with a deadly scowl on her face.

True she could not speak a lot but still knew many words. The guards immediately let him go and led them in to her house. The little girl, once in the house was rushed off to take a bath because she was still covered in her late mother's blood and her own tears. The scientist still in the doorway looked at what he could do and was about to leave before he was stopped by a slim young man in a black suit. The butler. He directed him towards Princess's father. .

He gulped, he was about to meet the richest person in Townsville maybe even the whole world. He was told to explain why he lead the rich man's daughter here and where was her mother. The scientist calmly explained what happened and where the dead women is located. The rich man understood this and sad mother at first he just looked into the fire in his study and remained silent.

After some time he spoke "Thank you for bringing my daughter here safely."

He the pulled out his wallet. The little red head girl now in her purple pajamas with her hair still soaking wet rushed to heard what her father and the scientist was saying. She made it in time to she her father give money to the scientist, over a thousand dollars she instantly knew just by a glimpse of it.

She felt a bit betrayed thinking the man in the white coat did his good deed out of the kindness in his heart but no did it for the money. She sighed in sadness.

"No, I couldn't" the researcher said putting his hand up and shaking his head.

A bit of hope inside the young girls heart as she saw this. He father got more money out of his wallet and handed it over to him again. And again the scientist she his head and said 'No'. Her father now had a stern look on his face, got more money out and handed it to him. He got his hand and put the money inside.

"Sir I don't want this money-" the scientist tried but was cut of.

"Please!" The rich man pleaded "just take it and leave." He was on the verge of tears now.

The scientist sighed and took the money and left. The wealthy man turned and face her only child and said nothing just sighed, sat in his chair and cried silently. Princess believed her parent blamed her for this so she ran toward her room and sobbed. She sobbed for the people who didn't get the money that was meant for them, for believing her father blamed he for all of this, for witnessing terrible things, and worst of all seeing her mother raped and killed.

Something inside her snapped that day tho she was young she was pushed off an edge. Pushed off an edge that had no returning to. Her father was no comfort her was just a man she knew that gave her money. And ever since his wife died he hasn't said a word to her daughter since.

She did not speak for months apon months on end, once she did it was only used to insult others. She became unfeeling. She cause pain and misery to others maybe it was a subconscious decision to make others lives as painful as hers, or maybe it was because she was mad at the injustices of never finding who did the awful crime, or it could even be she snapped and became sadistic. Her kind motherly smile became cruel and vicious, her deep meaningful eyes became angry and confused, and her giving and loving personality became greedy and spoiled. But there was something inside, something inside of her that still hurt that caused her pain, much more pain then she can eve inflict on others, and it was the only thing that helped her keep her sanity but not for long she knew that.

She really did.

Princess met the Powerpuff girls when she was 5. The red head had already changed but still wanted the love and acceptance her father never gave her, or anyone really. she saw a way to have that again, a way to feel the same way she felt so long ago. Not only that but a way to prevent any of this to happen to anyone else ever again. Yet, the little red head could not let them know that, she didn't think she could trust them. She hasn't trusted anyone since her mother died. She played off wanting to be a Powerpuff girl only for the popularity, and it worked. They believed she only wanted it for the fame.

BUT...

But, they didn't let her.

They didn't let her be a Powerpuff.

And that drew her insane.

She was seven years old when she first decided to cut herself.

Princes was on her bed in her pajamas staring at the celling in the dark. she felt um, there were no more tears. The red head hasn't cried in months, not even at her mother's funeral. Princess would have felt better that the numbing feeling took away her pain but it also took away her happiness. She had had it with the numbing feeling.

She sat up walked towards one of her many dolls and found a small plastic knife it wasn't meant for kids her age but begged her father to get it for her it was meant for young adults but her father didn't know that. It was sharp not to sharp but sharp enough to break skin. she wasn't sure what she was doing but she heard about this once from one of her cousins that it takes the pain away. And she doesn't want the pain. she went to her bathroom, locked the door and took out the small plastic knife.

She remembered her cousin said something about the first time being the worst but it gets better or something like that. She pulled up her sleeve of her pajama and took out the knife, she wanted to do it quickly and wanted the pain to go away. She remembered to avoid the big main vain. She quickly cut her arm with it. Princess cried in pain of it it felt as if her arm was on fire. New tears fell from her eyes. She let herself cry but only for a minute. She brought the bloody knife back and made another quick swipe against her skin.

This time it didn't hurt, it actually felt good like if she was regaining her sanity. She brought the knife back one last time and made a long slow cut against her skin making more of the blood fall down on the white tile in the bathroom. She felt great better then she had in years.

She laughed at the relief she hadn't felt in years. She looked up at her giant mirror hoping to see her beaming smile but was in shock as she saw her mother. Her mouth hang a gap.

"Mommy?" She questioned the reflection in the mirror.

She saw her as clear as day as if she'd been standing behind her the entire time. Her mum was just as beautiful as she was before she was killed. Princess expected her to be smiling once she saw her daughter but no, She looked at her little girl horrified at what she found. Princess could oh stare at the reflection, something told her if she turned around her mum would be gone.

"Oh my little girl, My Princess, what have you done?!" Her mother said on the verge of tears her voice cracking.

Princess was confused she thought her mom would be happy that she's happy. She was confused why her mother was t hugging her or smiling or showing any affection toward her. She grew angry.

"What's wrong Mother?" Princess question her arm hadn't stopped bleeding. Her mother could not form the words because she was crying.

"What do you want!" Princess crudely yelled at her mother.

Her mother still crying slowly disappeared becoming more and more see though.

"Mommy?" The red head question more gently now "Where are you going mommy?...WAIT! Mommy take me with you I don't want to be alone anymore! Mommy!" She was now yelling turning around hoping to catch her before she passed on but it was too late and she was gone.

"MMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!"the little girl shouted in a bloody curtailing scream.

"please mommy." she whispered

that was the last thing Princess said before she passed out due to blood lost.

_End Flash Back_


End file.
